


3AM Coffee

by catmage



Series: Stormpilot: College AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Declarations Of Love, Frottage, M/M, Nerd!Finn, Stormpilot, Stress Relief, jock!poe, kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmage/pseuds/catmage
Summary: Exam stress is keeping Finn awake, and he just can't stop thinking about Poe.





	3AM Coffee

It was 3 in the morning and Finn couldn't sleep. Even with the looming threat of a 9AM physics exam on aerodynamics, sleep just wouldn't come to the exhausted student. His head had been buzzing with equations and models and calculations and Poe and numbers and measurements and angles and  _stupid Poe Dameron_. Ever since that night on the pitch, Finn's week had been a blur of emotions, but mostly confusion. Lots of confusion. 

There was no chance he'd get back to sleep now, might as well use the rest of night- or morning, he supposed- to revise. The student rolled out of bed, his un-ironed tee half tucked in his pyjama shorts, and stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over Poe's stupid weight, which he's stupidly lift, stupidly shirtless, looking stupidly sexy. Finn shook his head, pouring milk into his coffee mug with added vigour to combat his intrusive thoughts. It was practically pitch black in the tiled kitchen, moonlight slipping through the blinds to cast lines across the floor. There was something that caught Finn off guard, however, instead of the honking cars and occasional train, there was a steady pushing noise coming from the other side of the apartment. Finn frowned, thinking of Hux's devil of a cat that somehow always slipped out of his apartment downstairs, into Rey's room and hid under her bed for hours until mewling woke the whole block up.

He grabbed the spray bottle they'd bought after the third incident with Millicent, and headed off towards the noise with his ear practically pressed against the wall. He could hear Rey snoring, and some commotion from Kylo's room downstairs (probably just smashing more plates, as he did). It was coming from Poe's room. Finn stopped. The door was slightly ajar, showing a crack of Poe doing  _something_  on the floor.

The student hesitated before leaning in further, his nose close to the hinges of the door. Poe was pushing himself forwards and backwards with something that Finn could only recognise as a mix between a paint roller and a wheel, making a squeaking noise on the carpet. He was wearing some surprisingly low riding sweatpants and a sweaty vest with something that Finn couldn't see through the crack.

Shit.

If he was quiet, he could make his way back to his room while chugging the coffee and lie in bed until morning. Possibly with a boner that whole time. Finn stepped back, and then again; his eyes still firmly planted on the blur of colour that was Poe. He took another step back, feeling something hairy against his foot and yelped, almost falling backwards. He spun round, seeing the shape of Millicent darting round the corner in a haze of ginger fur. 

"Finn? Is that you?"

Poe popped round the corner, his arm resting on the door frame.

"Uh, hey."

Finn's feet nervously twisted in the carpet, desperately trying to focus on his eyes instead of the slight skin of Poe's chest outside of the orange vest.

"What are you doing up this late? Can't sleep like me?"

The man had a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I made some coffee, and thought I'd do some revision, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it. OK if I join you?"

Finn nodded, trying not to stutter his words.

Rey's 'Jesus take the wheel!' poster that she proudly hung in her room stuck out in Finn's mind.

He poured another coffee for Poe into another mug, almost spilling the milk again. This time, however, the light was casting a distinct yellow glow, a sparkly smiley sticker on the light-switch. Finn passed the cup to Poe, who murmured a thank you. They stayed silent for a few moments.

"What are we?"

Poe looked up quizzically.

"I mean, w-we kissed on the pitch, I saw you in that  _store,_ and I saw that picture of y-your-"

"My cock."

" _Yes!_ "

Finn breathed heavily, looking up at Poe. He hadn't been able to contain it any longer, and he felt better already; just to say it, just to blurt it out.

The other man hadn't said anything, but when their eyes met, he grinned.

"Well, I've kinda been leaving hints, buddy."

Poe pulled Finn towards, Finn narrowly placing his cup onto the table just in time. They were chest to chest, breathing heavily, Finn was aware of the blood flowing to his cock- and could feel the same happening to Poe.

"What do you want us to be?"

The student looked again into the other's eyes, and Poe's grin got wider. Finn was led by the hand, practically running into Poe's room. Across the hall, Millicent slipped out of Rey's room, and up onto the kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> soz for the lack of updates, but in good news this'll be a two parter probably.


End file.
